


One Night

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	One Night

I woke up naked, clothes sprawled across the floor in an apartment I didn't know, next to a man I've never met. 'How drunk was I?' I thought as I quietly got out of bed to collect my clothes and leave.   
“Hmm. Hey, how are you feeling?” asked a raspy voice from the bed.   
“Terrible. What happened last night?”   
This man flashed a smile that could light up a room, “Well, I met you at the bar and you were pretty drunk...”   
“Shit, did we…?”   
“No, I would never take advantage of a non coherent woman. You were flirting with me and insisted I take you home and I quote, “Fuck your brains out.” I sat down on the end of the bed putting my face in my hands. “When I tried to call your friend it was clear she had left you and told me to quote 'show you a good time'.”   
“What a bitch. Why would she leave me there?”  
“I'm not sure but I was going to drive you home but you refused to give me your address, so I brought you back to my place; you then proceed to try to sleep me and started taking your clothes off. I told you to go lay down and sleep it off but you were adamant about me staying with you.”   
“I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. I've been going through a divorce and my friend took me out to have some fun. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but thanks for not taking advantage of me.” I tried to smile. “I know most guys wouldn't have been so nice.” He scooted up behind me placing a hand on my back “It's ok, I'm just glad I got you before one of those guys did.”   
“I'm going to call a cab and head home, is there anything I could do to make up for having to babysit me last night?”   
He smiled, “No, it's quiet alright. But I did never catch your name.”   
“Sorry, I'm Hannah.”  
“Well, nice to meet you sober Hannah. I'm Kit.” He planted a kiss on my shoulder before I stood up to finish collecting my things and leave.

I waited till I was home before I called Lilly and lay into her for leaving me.   
“Hello?” said the voice on the other line.   
“Lilly, what the hell? Why would you leave at the bar alone?”   
“Well hello to you to.”  
“Seriously Lilly, why?”  
“I did it for your own good. I saw you hitting it off with a cute guy and figured you deserved to get laid, sooo what happened?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What!?”  
“Yea, he took me to his place and didn't even touch me. Said he doesn't take advantage of drunk girls.”  
“Well, sounds like a gentleman. Did you get his number?”  
“NO. You seem to forget I'm going through a divorce. I'm not exactly looking for a new boyfriend right now.”  
“Who said anything about a boyfriend? You have heard of fuck buddies haven't you? I mean, when was the last time you had sex? Do you even remember how to do it?” she laughed.  
“Urgh, yes I still remember how to have sex, even though it has been 7 months. But I'm not going to use such a nice guy for sex.”  
“Whatever Hannah, your loss. I have to go.”  
After last night I decided a shower would help clear my head and maybe help with this massive hangover. As I undressed I began to think about how a fuck buddy wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, but I will probably never see him again anyway. I tried my best to take my mind off the subject as I hopped in the shower. 

I try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about Kit. Later that evening I decided to go for a drink, as I walked in the bar there in the corner sat Kit. I was in shock but I didn't want to seem desperate plus who's to say he even remembers me? I sat at the bar waiting for the bartender, “What can I get you miss?”  
“Just an appletini please.”  
“Put it on my tab.” stated a man's voice behind me.   
“Hannah is that you?” asked Kit as he pulled up a stool next to me.  
“Hey. I thought that was you in the corner but I didn't want to bother you.”  
“Oh you could never bother me.” He grinned. We continued to make small and flirt as the bartender brought my drink. After a few more drinks and small chit chat about our lives I grew the courage to say what I was thinking,   
“I think I like you Kit. You're really cute.” I blushed having realized the words that just came out of my mouth.   
“Thank you I think you're cute too. But I'm sorry, I'm not looking for anything serious.” Kit replied almost upset he had to say it. “But I would like to take you up on your original offer.”   
“And what was that?” I shyly asked.   
“To fuck your brains out.”   
I smiled that he be so bold to say that but immediately felt myself getting wet.   
I stood from seat, reaching for Kit's hand, “Let's go.”  
He had the biggest grin on his face as he quickly threw some money on the bar for our drinks and lead me out the door. He opened the car door for me but I held on to his leg so he couldn't leave.   
“What are you doing?” he asked looking down at me. I pulled at his belt buckle letting him know what I wanted.   
“We can't, it's the parking lot.”  
“Shhh” I hushed while reaching for his growing erection and unzipped his pants. I pulled his cock from it's prison and licked the tip.   
“Oh fuck!” Kit growled   
I released his leg knowing he wasn't going to fight me on this as I slid his length in my warm mouth. He began moving his hips to meet my bobbing. I placed my hand on his balls and gently massaging. “Oh shit… you keep doing that I'm going to cum.” Kit moaned.  
I moaned on his cock continuously moving up and down as I felt his balls tense up knowing he was getting close.   
“Oh Hann… FUCK!” He yelled spurting his load down my throat.   
“Damn Hannah, you could have at least waited till I was in the car.”  
“But what fun would that be?” I cheekily smiled.   
Kit shook his head while readjusting himself and zipping his jeans. Once Kit was in the car he leaned over to kiss me, placing his hand on my thigh squeezing gently.   
“Your place or mine?” he inquired looking back out the window starting the car.   
“Yours.”   
The drive to his place was unbearable, granted it was only like 20 minutes but it was impossible to our hands to our selves. We arrived, Kit came around to open the car door for me, trying to be a gentleman but I think it was more just so he could smack my ass. Once we entered the lift to his hotel room he pushed me up against the wall sliding his hand across my crotch, feeling my wet panties.   
“Someone is excited to play. Give me your panties.” He whispered in my ear.   
I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh, “I'm not the only one who is excited.”   
I bent over slipping off my panties just in time as the lift door opened to let on another person. Kit put my panties in his pocket and put his hand on my ass probing his fingers inside my wet sex. I tried to inconspicuously push his hand away but he wouldn't budge. Thrusting two fingers inside me moving them in and out I tried to grind on his hand but he stopped, removed one finger and placed it on my clit circling around it. The lift dinged and the other rider exited,   
“Kit, don't stop oh fuck… please. Don't…”  
“That's right, cum for me. You like almost being caught don't you? I can tell by how wet you got.”  
“Yes, I like it. Oh Kit… yes.” I moaned cumming all over Kit's fingers and hand.   
He slowly removed his hand and sucked on his fingers.   
“Mmmm you taste good. I can't wait to taste you for real.” Our floor finally came and he dragged me to his room, once in he picked me up and carried me to the bed.  
He laid me down hiked up skirt and wasted no time on his promise to find out what I tasted like. Swirling his tongue over my throbbing bud I threw my hand in his hair pulling so hard I thought I hurt him. He slipped his tongue in my hole darting back and forth tasting the juices I was giving him.   
“Oh Kit, fuck you're good at this.”   
He kissed my pussy lips and looked up at with a smile, “Well I'm not going to lie, I've had some practice.”   
I giggled, grabbed his hair and shoved his face back in my wet pussy. This torture of his continued, licking, sucking, and putting his fingers inside me till I was screaming with pleasure. I pulled up toward me kissing him, tasting my juice on his lips.   
“I want you to fuck me.” I whispered in his ear.   
He eased his hard cock into my entrance pushing in slowly till he was all the way in stopping to enjoy the tight warm feeling of me. He kissed me before he started pumping back and forth to find a good rhythm.   
“Fuck you feel good.” his rasped voice said. I placed my heels on his back, giving him better access to my pussy.   
“Faster… f a s t er.” I heavily breathed nearing yet another orgasm. Kit increased his speed to accommodate my need, “I'm cumming, fuck, Kit.”   
My orgasm intense and pleasing I could feel Kit start to regulate his thrusting again before he a groan emerged from his lips,   
“Fuck!” as he shot his warm load inside me. Kit laid his head on chest for a moment, “Fuck that was good, I haven't cum that hard in along time.”   
I kissed the top of his head, “Me either. I'm glad I ran into you again.”


End file.
